Save a Life
by TygerZ
Summary: The second war againist Voldemort is over, and the good has been victorious. But even though Voldemort is gone, the trio is still suffering. A short sonfic of The Fray's Save of Life in Ron's POV. Rated T for sucide. Thanks again to telayla!


_Step one you say we need to talk He walks you say sit down it's just a talk He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through _

How many of these talks had they had? It seemed like too many to count. It had been almost two years since the war had ended. Harry had done what he had meant to do, he found the horcruxes and gotten his revenge for everything and everyone he had lost in the short time he had been on earth.

But he hadn't been the same. He was so different, so cautious. He had come home after the Final Battle, and retreated inside himself almost immediately. Yet I'm not the only one he hurt, I think Ginny took it the worst. Though I would have expected her to, she and Harry had so many plans for what they wanted to do after he was free from being The Chosen One. How could he have done this to her? To us?

_Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame And you begin to wonder why you came _

Why do I keep coming here? It's almost like I expect something to change, even though deep down I know that there's no point to it. Somehow I already know that we have lost him. The others tell me not to give up, and I don't want to, I know he has to be in there somewhere. The _real _Harry. He has to be. There has to be a chance for him. This couldn't have been all that was meant for him; what kind of life is this? Pain and agony is all he knows, all he had ever been through. Why can't he have more? Why can't there be more to his life than Voldemort?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness __And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life _

What would be different if I knew how much the war had taken a toll on you? I don't think any of us expected you to crack, you were the-boy-who-lived, you were supposed to be able to handle this all. I think Hermione had an idea, but you never let her in, not completely. Even though she's so much better as this kind of thing then I am.

So why am I here? I'm not good at feelings or talking about them or whatever it is that I'm trying to do with you. You just sit there, that same blank expression on your face, the same dead look in your eyes. Why don't I just give up?

_Let him know that you know best Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence _

I try to tell him that this isn't living. That by existing like this he really just let Voldemort win. Sometimes that can get me an angry flash in his eyes, but I know it isn't worth it, because saying that isn't fair to him. He had seen too much, too early in his life. He had seen too many people fall for the last time, heard too many screams. Why had this all been put on his shoulders?

I could think of others that may have deserved this, yet at the same time, I think that no one could possibly deserve what he had been through. I probably wouldn't even force it onto Voldemort, even though he should have been the one to go through this all.

My family says that they would have lived his life for him if that meant that he could have a better one, but they don't know what they're saying. I don't think they can even imagine what it was like. They haven't been there the whole time, watching Harry battle and stagger through his mess called life, watching him fall and keep getting up; a little slower each time. And I haven't even seen it all, there were times I wasn't there, how bad had it been then? How can one person be so strong?

_Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along And pray to God he hears you And pray to God he hears you _

I know that we all pray for Harry to get better, for the real Harry to return to us. Why did we let this happen? Why did we let Harry hurt himself so much? Hurt us so much? I've seen the way everyone looks at him, the pity in their eyes masking the accusing glances that prove they think he is to blame. But it is us that should have known. What kind of friend am I?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life _

What did I do wrong? Should I have been there more? How can I save Harry? Sometimes I ask Hermione, but she just shakes her head and starts to cry. I want to save Harry, but most of all; I want to save the rest of us.

_As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed _

flashback

"Harry, come on, you can't do this anymore…."

"How do you know what I can do or not Ron! I'm sick of this; sick of knowing what happened to those I couldn't save…."

"Harry, you can't save everyone! You did what you were supposed to do, you did all that you could!"

"But did I?"

"Harry-"

"No, Ron. It's over."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Good-bye Ron."

"Harry-"

"LEAVE RON!"

end flashback

_He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you'll begin to wonder why you came _

I'm afraid of the choice he will make. But he couldn't… he _wouldn't _end it. He wouldn't do that to us. Am I just thinking what I want to happen? Sometimes I wonder if I'm actually making any progress. Or am I just fighting a losing battle?

Does it sound bad that sometimes I hope that he _will _end it? I almost think it would be better for him. I don't want to lose him… but what if holding on is just making him worse?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life _

Hermione's starting to talk to him too. Ginny's not ready yet, but I can't blame her. I know she's feeling guilty about not going, but I'm glad she's listening to Mum and waiting. I just hope Harry will still be around when she's ready. I hope we'll be aound when he's ready.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life _

But what about me? Am I alright? Some days I wonder, how will _I _be if he's leaves. Will I have to piece the family back together? Will I be the only one that's _really _left? Or will I be gone, the next Harry; the next heartbreak? Could I be _next_? That thought scares me the most. Would I ever go that far… or will I be fine?

_How to save a life How to save a life _

I thought that when the war was over we would all be all right, but was that to much to hope for? Am I still the ignorant kid I was when I was eleven, thinking that everything could be solved by one action; and that my best friend would always be by my side?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life __Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life _

We got the news this morning. The Daily Prophet is going haywire, articles noting how Harry Potter must not have been as strong as he was said to be. But they're wrong. I have never known anyone stronger. He had saved millions, while I was still trying to figure out how to.

_How to save a life_


End file.
